how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Podarutti
Nick Podarutti is Robin's love interest in Season 8. He first appeared in . Relationship with Robin Season 6 Robin meets him in Hopeless (bar) and she instantly recognizes him from the last time they met. She met him at a garment store while she was dating Ted. She embarrassed him when he asked her opinion on the clothes he was trying out. She developed a crush on him, and even asked Ted to cover his face while they were having sex, so she could picture him. He also appears to have a crush on her. At that time they meet at the bar, Ted and Robin are pretending to be dating as a favor for Barney, so his dad doesn't find out that Robin and Barney previously dated. Robin asks Ted to clear the situation to her crush, so they can go out. When Ted finds out that she had a crush on him while they were dating and why she made him cover his face during sex, he becomes angry and pretends to propose to Robin in front of her crush to get back at her. While returning from the bar, Robin sadly says to Lily that maybe it wasn't meant to be with her and the crush. Later, the crush is seen passing The Apartment. He is apparently talking on the phone with someone and telling them that he met "that" girl again and that she is engaged, and that it was the end of that. Future Ted says that it wasn't the end of that and there will be more on it later. Season 8 In , Nick is shown to have been dating Robin at least before the events of . Nick is called to MacLaren's Pub by Robin to show Quinn that she no longer has feelings for Barney. It is unknown under what circumstances Robin and Nick met again. In , when Barney asks the guys whether or not they have elements of their relationships they would like to change, Nick begins to question Robin's attraction to him, due to her continuously watching the television during sex. Nick heads with Ted and Marshall to Goliath National Bank to assist Barney in the signing of Quinn's pre-nup. When Robin reveals to Nick that she gets turned on by watching herself do the news, they head home to have sex. In , it is shown that Nick is overly emotional and very needy, which frustrates Robin. In , Robin shows concern for Barney and asks Nick to invite him over for dinner. Nick, who hosts a cooking show over a local public access channel, agrees and prepares a sumptuous meal. True enough, Barney and an all-suited-up Brover do head over to Robin's place. However, as Nick is ready to serve the food, Barney receives a call: Brover's original owner has returned and wants the dog back. Now emotionally attached to the dog, Barney wants to jump off the balcony out of despair and Robin stops him, offering to accompany him in returning the dog. Nick is visibly displeased with Robin's behavior and is even more rankled when she receives a text from Ted asking her to meet him at MacLaren's. In , Nick and Robin are starting to drift apart they haven't had sex in three days. Robin blames Marshall for having pulled Nick into his basketball league. Robin says that now that she and Nick aren't having sex, they're talking more and she's noticing that Nick is "kind of dumb". Barney tells Robin to dump Nick, but Marshall stands up for Nick, because he is a human being with a heart. Robin realizes that Marshall's worried about throwing off Nick's basketball game if she dumps him. Robin shows up at the bar and tells the gang that she tried to break up with Nick but he had his shirt off so she decided to watch him do sit ups instead. Barney presents her with an ultimatum: She must break up with Nick or he will post an online invitation about Robin going out with Patrice for a whole day. During their date in a dessert bar called Splitsville, Robin tries to tell Nick that they're breaking up and puts her phone on speaker so Lily, Marshall, Ted and Barney can hear the breakup as it happened. However, he gets so despondent because his doctor called about an MRI scan on his groin and told him that his groin injury was worse than he thought and that he can't play basketball for weeks. Nick tells Robin that now that his groin is going to take a while to heal anyway, they can have sex again. He starts kissing her neck, but Barney shows up and tells Nick they can't stay together because he and Robin are still in love. It is too much for Nick, who cries so hard about a broken heart, he even attracts the attention of two crying women who were just dumped. Episode Appearances # # # # # # # Notes and Trivia *Nick was originally supposed to be a recurring character in Season 7, but this was changed after Michael Trucco's show was picked for a second season. * The ugly shirt Nick wears when he first meets Robin is the same one worn by one of the GCWOK men in Everything Must Go. * Because Ted buys his Red Cowboy Boots while Robin and Nick meet for the first time, the meeting must have occurred before Everything Must Go; specifically, while Ted and Robin were dating in Season 2. References External Links * * Category:Characters Category:Guys who dated Robin Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Season 8 characters